Mundo de Fantasías
by Drachar
Summary: ¿Qué fue de Sirius una vez que este cayó tras el velo? ¿Que sucedería si tuviera la oportunidad de cambiar su vida? ¿De lograr todo aquello que siempre soñó? HarryxSirusxJames. LEMON.
1. Detrás del velo

¡Hola! Bueno aquí les traigo una nueva historia que espero sea de su agrado, para todos aquellos que están esperando la segunda parte de Solo una noche, les pido que me tengan un poco mas de paciencia, sé que ya he tardado demasiado pero me resulta algo difícil encontrar el tiempo necesario para escribir una historia con la que verdaderamente pueda agradecerles por su apoyo, espero no retrasarme mucho tiempo mas.

Muchas gracias a Koneko Sakuma por ayudarme y leer mis ideas locas.

Y bien, no me queda mas que decir que el hecho de que espero disfruten la lectura.

**Mundo de fantasías**

**Capítulo 1Detrás del velo**

Sirius Black caminaba rodeado de la mas completa oscuridad preguntándose cuanto le tomaría esta vez al sol, o lo que fuera que salía en ese terrible lugar, hacer su aparición para darle aunque fuera un poco de luz a su fría y árida existencia.

Le era imposible definir la cantidad de tiempo que llevaba ahí, a veces, lo que él creía eran días pasaban tan rápido que el mas ligero parpadeo le había costado ya dos o tres días; en otras ocasiones –como esta- le parecía que había pasado toda una eternidad desde la última vez que algo de luz iluminara su camino. Hubiera deseado decir que junto con la luz venía la calidez y confort que ofrece el sol del mundo real, sin embargo, la sensación de frialdad y soledad se extendía por doquier sin importar el estado de esa curiosa esfera de luz.

Había muchas personas acompañándolo, algunos simplemente se quedaban en un rincón viendo hacia un punto fijo y podían permanecer ahí días y días y… bueno, lo que a cualquier persona normal le habría parecido mucho tiempo. Otros, en cambio, elevaban sus cabezas al cielo y gritaban con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, pidiendo que alguien acudiera en su ayuda. Sirius jamás había formado parte de ninguno de esos grupos, cuando cayó ahí, simplemente había caminado de un lado a otro preguntándose porque demonios Harry y Remus tardaban tanto en sacarlo de ahí, tenía que deshacerse de Bellatrix y seguramente aquella rata debía estar fanfarroneándose por haberlo tomado desprevenido.

Pero ni Harry, ni Remus, ni ningún otro miembro de la Orden acudió en su ayuda; caminó y caminó hasta que esto se convirtió en su única forma de pasar el tiempo, eso, y el contar el número de pasos que requería para ir de un punto a otro.

Jamás eran los mismos.

Y Sirius ahora se entretenía apostando consigo mismo acerca de si recorrería en un par de pasos todo el lugar, o si por el contrario le tomaría tanto tiempo como en el mundo normal le habría tomado darle la vuelta a la tierra caminando.

En ocasiones se unía a su recorrido algún hombre o mujer cansados de gritar o de simplemente mirar hacia la nada, intercambiaban algunas palabras, que casi siempre resultaban ser quejas y lloriqueos por lo que habían perdido.

Sirius ni siquiera podía hacer eso porque, después de todo, ¿que clase de vida había tenido? Lo único que valía la pena eran Harry y Remus, aunque últimamente apenas y los había visto, y tenía la seguridad de que en cuanto ambos se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos y de las mujeres que tenían a su lado los habría visto aun menos.

¡Ah! Porque Sirius Black era un excelente observador.

Hacía tiempo se había dado cuenta de que su prima Tonks suspiraba por el lobito, al principio había reído sin parar al imaginar a una pareja tan dispareja, pero luego se dio cuenta de que ella era justo lo que su ahora único amigo necesitaba, si, estaba seguro de ello, lo único que tenían que lograr era que Remus pensara de la misma forma.

Y Harry, bueno, aquí le había costado un poco mas de trabajo pero finalmente lo había descubierto todo. Hermione. Al principio había dudado, puesto que la pequeña… ¿cuál era su nombre? En fin, la menor de los Weasley parecía muy interesada en su ahijado, era bonita y pelirroja. Pero luego recordó lo parecido que era Harry a su padre y supo que jamás se conformaría con eso, por muy bonita que fuera la cabellera de la pelirroja; no, Harry buscaría algo mas, una verdadera compañera, amiga, confidente, cómplice, y Sirius volvió a reír al darse cuenta de que era la joven Hermione quien cumplía todos los requisitos. Si, esos dos tendrían algo, aunque haría falta que Harry dejara de tontear a su alrededor buscando en todos los lugares menos en el indicado; quizá si sintiera que estaba perdiendo a Hermione… él siempre se había preguntado si la manera que la castaña tenía de pelear con Ron no era una clara forma de decir: ¡ey Harry aquí estoy! ¡Mírame! Porque él no se creía para nada eso de que los que se pelean se aman, ¡si fuera así él habría terminado siendo amante de Snape! No, para él estaba claro que los mejores amigos eran los mejores amantes. Si tan solo…

Sirius sacudió la cabeza, había tenido tantos planes por realizar, y ahora lo más probable era que si algún día conseguía salir de ahí se encontrara con que habían pasado años y terminaría conociendo a los nietos de Harry y Remus, si es que estos sobrevivían a la guerra claro.

Harry.

Se le parecía tanto, su misma sonrisa, su mismo cabello negro y desordenado y su misma manía por romper reglas y ayudar a sus amigos. Lo había confundido tanto ese último año, creyendo que tenía nuevamente a su lado a su mejor amigo, a su único…

James.

Aun ahora después de tanto tiempo sentía como un estremecimiento lo recorría de pies a cabeza al rememorar su imagen, los había confundido a tal extremo que muchas veces había estado a punto de tomar a Harry en sus brazos y besarlo hasta perder el sentido.

Justo como siempre había deseado hacer con su padre.

Sabía que Harry había percibido sus extraños cambios de humor y el aislamiento al que se sometía, sabía también que él había creído que esto se debía a que pronto regresaría al colegio. Esto no era del todo cierto.

Por supuesto que lo iba a extrañar, pero había algo más. Sirius comenzó a ser conciente de que si no se mantenía alejado de él terminaría por llevarlo directo a la habitación mas cercana y violarlo hasta morir. Y es que, para su desgracia, Sirius se dio cuenta de que el amor que sentía por el padre parecía haber trascendido hasta el hijo. Y lo deseaba, lo deseaba con tal desesperación que lo mejor era alejarse antes de causarle algún daño.

Porque Sirius sabía que Harry no era para él, al igual que supo en su momento que James tampoco lo sería.

Y ahí estaba él, escuchando las maravillosas vidas de quiénes lo acompañaban, dándose cuenta de lo miserable que había sido la suya y al mismo tiempo agradeciendo que hubiera sido así, porque, después de todo, como habría podido vivir en ese lugar por quién sabe cuanto tiempo añorando aquello que fue suyo.

La persona que lo acompañaba se detuvo repentinamente y Sirius siguió con su camino, solo para interrumpirlo segundos después al notar como, repentinamente, aquella esfera de luz aparecía en lo que para él era el cielo.

Sirius se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando, al menos así no existía el riesgo de tropezar con alguna imperfección del terreno o alguna roca suelta; llevaba tan solo algunos pasos cuando observó como tres altas figuras vestidas de negro se acercaban hasta un hombre y comenzaban a hablar con él. Eso era algo a lo que también había tenido que acostumbrarse, algunas ocasiones, inmediatamente después de que esa bola de luz apareciera, esas tres figuras parecían surgir de la nada y dirigirse sin vacilar hacia alguna persona: a veces, conversaban durante horas con ella, solo para llevársela al término de la plática y jamás volverla a ver; pero en otras ocasiones simplemente llegaban y aferraban del brazo a alguien, arrastrándolo consigo sin ninguna explicación.

La primera vez que viera esto, Sirius había corrido intentando rescatar al viejo al que arrastraban, mas una fuerza inmensamente grande le había impedido acercarse lo suficiente. Ahora, simplemente ignoraba aquellas escenas, reprimiendo la curiosidad que despertaban en él aquellas altas figuras.

Sirius hacía mucho ya que se había resignado a permanecer ahí durante la eternidad, por lo que jamás hubiera esperado el repentino cambio que tendría lugar en su vida.

-----------------------

Cuarenta mil doscientos cincuenta y tres pasos.

Vaya, parece que había perdido esta vez, se había excedido por diez mil doscientos cincuenta y tres pasos. Una luz comenzó a brillar sobre él, Sirius se tomo unos instantes para predecir el siguiente número, había caminado mucho últimamente así es que ahora apostaría diez galeones por unos mil pasos.

Sirius se dio la vuelta dispuesto a comenzar a caminar.

Pero tres altas figuras de negro le impidieron moverse.

Retrocedió con cautela mas aquellas figuras parecieron flotar hacia él sin estar dispuestos a ceder un solo milímetro.

-Sirius Orion Black- dijo uno de ellos, su voz era grave y profunda y por extraño que pareciera le había gustado.

Asintió.

-Es hora de cumplir con tu destino-.

-Recibir tu justa recompensa o…-.

-Castigo-.

Sirius se estremeció, las voces de los otros dos resultaban igual de hermosas, mas la frialdad que percibió cuando mencionaron la palabra castigo no presagiaba nada bueno.

-Veamos que has hecho en tu vida- dijo uno de ellos aproximándose aun mas a él.

Sirius sintió su cuerpo ligero, su mente invadida por una niebla que le hacía difícil ser conciente de lo que sucedía; escuchó palabras susurradas en su interior, voces que se le antojaban familiares e imágenes que bombardeaban su cerebro sin cesar. A pesar de sentir que flotaba en la inconciencia, Sirius fue capaz de distinguir un par de rostros, Harry y James.

Tan súbitamente como empezó, todo había terminado y ahora se encontraba extremadamente mareado e intentando poner orden a sus pensamientos, esto le impidió darse cuenta de que las tres figuras parecían discutir entre sí, y para cuando se sintió bien de nuevo solo fue conciente de que aquel trío lo encaraba esperando el momento para hablar.

-Tu vida ha estado llena de tormento e injusticia-.

-Te has sacrificado en beneficio de otros, renunciando a tu vida y libertad-.

-Has experimentado la traición de aquellos en quién confiabas-.

-Fuiste rechazado por padres y otros familiares-.

-Desterrado de la familia-.

-Renunciaste al amor dos veces por la felicidad de la otra persona-.

-Y terminaste aquí buscando hacer justicia y salvar vidas-.

-Sobretodo la vida de quién amabas-.

-Has mostrado tu nobleza y buen corazón durante años, soportaste la soledad y la miseria, incluso la locura-.

-Es por eso que tú, Sirius Orion Black serás recompensado-.

Sirius movió la cabeza sin creer lo que escuchaba, no la parte en la que describían todas sus desgracias, esas las conocía mejor que nadie, lo que lo había confundido era la parte de ser recompensado, aunque si había que ser sincero consigo mismo no veía la forma en que esto pudiera suceder.

Como si hubieran leído sus pensamientos, -y Sirius sospechaba que así había sido- alguien respondió.

-Podrás elegir la vida que tú quieras y vivirla a partir del momento que desees-.

Sirius enarcó una ceja.

-Todo lo que desees, y todo a quién desees formará parte de tu mundo-.

-¿Mi mundo?- preguntó un muy extrañado Black.

-Lo que tú conoces como universo, con toda su magnitud y grandeza no es más que un grano de arena perdido en la inmensidad-.

-Lo que quiere decir- explicó otro, - es que existen billones de billones de universos paralelos al que tú conoces; en donde en cada uno de ellos, una decisión, una palabra, o un simple acto por más pequeño que este fuera tiene consecuencias diferentes-.

Después de lo que Sirius sabía era mucho tiempo, comenzó a experimentar un serio dolor de cabeza.

-¿Y eso que significa?- preguntó.

-Significa, que puedes decirnos cuál es tu mundo de fantasía, quién quieres que forme parte de él y como quieres que sean, quién quieres ser y qué te gustaría tener, y todo, absolutamente todo se hará como tu digas-.

La cabeza de Sirius era un mar de confusión, aquello no podía ser cierto, aquellos extraños seres le estaban ofreciendo cumplir hasta el más mínimo de sus caprichos así porqué sí, y él simplemente no podía dejar de pensar que el precio que tendría que pagar no iba a gustarle.

-¿A cambio de qué?- preguntó con cautela.

-A cambio de todo el dolor que has tenido-.

-¿Qué?- preguntó.

Uno de ellos dio un paso al frente, manteniendo una distancia mínima con Sirius.

-Lo que te ofrecemos es un regalo, un regalo a cambio de todo lo que diste en tu propio universo-.

-Pero, ¿Cómo podría pedir lo que yo quiero sin afectar las vidas de todos?- preguntó vencido por la curiosidad.

-Creo que no has entendido Sirius, nosotros no te devolveremos a tu mundo, crearemos un universo nuevo para ti; la vida de todos aquellos que tú conoces permanecerá tal y como está-.

Sirius guardó silencio meditando todo aquello que acababa de escuchar, si aquello era cierto y realmente podía vivir dentro de su propio universo, entonces, tal vez, solo tal vez, podría verse cumplido su mas grande anhelo.

-¿Qué pasa con los sentimientos de las personas en mi universo?- preguntó.

-Sentirán lo que tú desees que sientan como base, una vez ahí depende de ti conservar aquello o crear nuevos lazos…-.

-Aunque la intensidad de los sentimientos que quieras establecer deben tener un grado realista, no podemos hacer que todos te veneren igual que a un Dios-.

Sirius sonrió, a él no le interesaba semejante cosa, lo único que deseaba en esta vida era estar con las personas que amaba, lejos de traiciones y asesinos locos, estaba a punto de aceptar cuando una duda comenzó a corroer su alma.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Cuánto tiempo podré disfrutar de ese… mundo? ¿Y cuando yo ya no esté ahí que sucederá?-.

- El tiempo equivalente al que has pasado aquí esperando; y cuando tú mueras ese universo seguirá existiendo sin ti, tal como lo hacen los millones de universos que coexisten de manera simultánea- respondió uno de ellos en una voz inalterable.

"_El tiempo equivalente al que has pasado aquí esperando"_ esas palabras daban vueltas en su mente una y otra vez, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado? Tiempo atrás el había creído que si hubiese tenido la vida que deseaba no habría soportado el dolor de la pérdida, e incluso había agradecido el que todo hubiera sucedido de esa forma pero, ahora que tenía una oportunidad, ¿realmente seguía pensando lo mismo?

No.

Sirius sería feliz si tan solo pudiera pasar un día en esa realidad, sin embargo, pensó con amargura, no sería justo para todos aquellos que quedarían detrás de él, puesto que los habría condenado a una vida que él ya no tendría oportunidad de arreglar.

Suspiró frustrado. No podía hacer eso.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de comunicarle a esas tres figuras su decisión, uno de ellos se le adelantó.

-Tendrás el suficiente tiempo para procurarles a todos una vida placentera, llevas años aquí-.

-¿Cuántos?- preguntó rápidamente una vez que se recuperó del escalofrío que lo recorrió.

-Demasiados- contestó uno de ellos.

Sirius Black volvió a hundirse en sus pensamientos, si lo que decían era del todo cierto, entonces no tendría problemas, lo único que tenía que hacer era asegurarse de que todas aquellas personas que conocía, tuvieran un final feliz, pero antes, necesitaba algo de información.

-¿Puedo hacer unas preguntas sobre lo que pasó?-.

-Te serán concedidas tres respuestas, pero cuidado, tu pregunta debe ser lo suficientemente general o específica para obtener la respuesta que deseas-.

Tres. Sirius se tomó su tiempo antes de formular la primera de ellas, no podía cometer ningún error.

-¿Qué sucedió con Harry?-.

-Tu ahijado consiguió derrotar a Lord Voldemort al final de lo que hubiera sido su séptimo año, fue una batalla dura y casi perdió la vida en ella, la diferencia de poder entre él y su enemigo era tan grande que solo un milagro consiguió salvarlo a él y al mundo entero. El milagro del amor, su mejor amiga, Hermione Granger le dio lo necesario para continuar y encontrar la única fuerza capaz de vencer. Luego de eso vino un gran periodo de recuperación para él y su mejor amiga, puesto que ella sufrió un daño severo al salvarle la vida al señor Potter. En cuanto pasó todo eso, él insistió en casarse cuanto antes y formar la familia que tanto había soñado tener, ella accedió naturalmente y la boda tuvo lugar el mes de diciembre; el fruto de esta unión fueron tres hijos, el primero de los cuáles recibió tu nombre-.

Sirius sonrió ampliamente, ¡Harry lo había hecho! Además de que una vez mas quedaban demostradas sus grandes habilidades de observación.

-¿Qué hay de Remus?- preguntó.

-Mantuvo una relación de poco mas de un año con tu prima, Nymphadora Tonks, durante la batalla final peleo valerosamente salvando la vida de varios jóvenes, para luego continuar y ayudar a la señorita Granger a llegar hacia Harry Potter, lamentablemente, recibió la maldición asesina de manos de Bellatrix Lestrange. Nymphadora se encargó de Lestrange para luego continuar con la protección de aquellos jóvenes a quienes Remus Lupin había salvado la vida-.

Sirius rechinó los dientes ante esa información, su odio hacia Bellatrix incrementado aun más. Cuanto daño había causado a su alrededor sin importarle los lazos familiares o de cualquier otro tipo, él se encargaría de arreglar las cosas, su buen amigo también tendría la vida que merecía.

-¿Qué hay de la familia Weasley?-.

-Ambos padres sobrevivieron, al igual que la niña, los dos mayores y los gemelos; Percy Weasley dio su vida por la de sus padres, mientras que Ronald Billius Weasley perdió la vida en la batalla final a manos de un mortifago -.

Sintió un nudo en el estómago, Ron, el mejor amigo de Harry había muerto, ese debió haber sido un golpe muy duro para él, al menos se alegraba por el hecho de que Hermione hubiese sobrevivido, sabía que Harry no habría sido capaz de soportar un dolor tan grande.

-Lo único que tienes que hacer para dejarnos saber las características de tu universo, es visualizarlo todo en tu mente, nosotros seguiremos cada detalle al pie de la letra- explicó uno de ellos.

Sirius asintió y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en cada cosa que quería realizar, sin olvidar un solo detalle, pues deseaba que todo fuese perfecto; arregló todo cuanto quería para él para luego ocuparse de las vidas de aquellos que conocía, especialmente en la de aquellos que se verían afectados con el cambio.


	2. Realizando fantasías

Bien, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, disculpen la demora pero les prometo que el siguiente llegará mas pronto.

Espero que lo disfruten y me hagan saber su valiosa opinión.

**Capítulo 2Realizando fantasías**

Sirius Black despertó cuando un rayo de sol le dio justo en la cara, indignado ante este asalto, tomó una almohada y se dio la vuelta con la intención de seguir durmiendo.

¿Durmiendo?

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado y se incorporó con rapidez, hacia mucho tiempo que él no dormía, uno de los extraños efectos de aquel lugar en el que vivía. En cuanto sus ojos se adaptaron a la luz no pudo evitar sufrir un nuevo sobresalto, se encontraba en una cama enorme, con una fina pijama de seda negra, en un cuarto aun más enorme y con el emblema de los Black justo en la parte superior de la pared de enfrente, tardó unos momentos en darse cuenta de que se encontraba en una de las tantas habitaciones de Grimmauld Place.

Cerró los ojos y llenó sus pulmones de aire para luego soltarlo poco a poco intentando calmarse.

Una sucesión de imágenes llegó a su mente: Lily y James muertos, Colagusano huyendo, Azkaban, una batalla, Harry en peligro, Bellatrix, el velo…

Nada.

Harry y James.

Volvió a observar a su alrededor sin dar crédito a lo que veía, ¡había salido del velo! Pero, esa no podía ser su vieja casa, todo lucía increíblemente bien y, faltaba algo, o mejor dicho, alguien para completar el cuadro. Se dejó caer sobre la almohada al mismo tiempo que hacía una profunda inhalación.

No todo podía ser tan perfecto, había salido pero al parecer aun no tenía lo que mas anhelaba.

Unos golpecitos interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

Confundido, se levantó intentando adivinar de donde provenía aquel ruido, comenzó a recorrer la habitación mas sin embargo se quedó estático al pasar frente a un espejo.

¡Ese no podía ser él!

Lucía, lucía como si… ¡como si jamás hubiera puesto un solo pie en Azkaban!

Sirius sonrió, observando maravillado su rostro, aquel era el aspecto que siempre debió haber tenido, se preguntó cuantos años tendría en ese momento, adivinando que sería entre treinta y cinco y cuarenta. Ahora podía encontrar fácilmente a aquel atractivo joven por quién tanto suspiraban en el colegio. Echó una rápida mirada a su cuerpo solo pasa sorprenderse aun mas, no era por nada pero, ¡estaba bastante bien! Se desabrochó la camisa del pijama para volver a sonreír al ver los definidos músculos de su pecho y abdomen, definitivamente aquel era el Sirius Black que se había perdido a los veintidós años de edad en una oscura celda, claro que tenía unos cuantos años de mas, pero el paso del tiempo lo había favorecido. Su pecho estaba libre de cualquier rastro de vello y tatuajes, justo como siempre le había gustado por lo que se atrevió a asumir que el único lugar de su cuerpo que tendría algo de su vello natural sería la parte púbica.

Volvió a escuchar los golpes, esta vez mucho más fuertes y luego de voltear hacia uno y otro lado, -deteniéndose cada vez que podía en el espejo- pudo observar como una lechuza color pardo aguardaba fuera de su ventana.

Sirius corrió a abrirle, preguntándose quién podría estar escribiendo a esa hora, ¡si apenas eran las once de la mañana! Volvió a sonreír, al parecer sus hábitos de sueño estaban intactos, dejó entrar a la lechuza quién luego de verse libre de su carga voló hacia un rincón de la habitación donde había comida, agua y un lugar para descansar, -sin duda iba ahí frecuentemente-.

Sirius desdobló el pergamino y su corazón dio un vuelco al reconocer la letra.

_¿Qué hay Padfood?_

_Considero que a esta hora ya habrás conseguido sacarte las sábanas de _

_encima por lo que espero que esta vez no dejes a Neal tanto tiempo afuera._

_Mas te vale que no hayas olvidado que esta tarde estás invitado a cenar a casa_

_Harry y yo nos ofenderemos bastante si no acudes. Recuerda que solo ayer_

_terminó su último curso en Hogwarts y… bueno, tengo planeado algo que sé que le encantará a ambos. Es algo que he deseado hacer desde hace años._

_Te esperamos_

_Harry & James Potter_

Sirius sonrió ampliamente, dentro de unas horas vería a Harry y a James, la pequeña carta solo los mencionaba a ambos por lo que se preguntó si Lily ya no estaba en sus vidas; no encontró raro que lo citaran a cenar en la tarde, puesto que era por todos conocido que Sirius Black no era muy puntual, pero esa tarde se llevarían una sorpresa, deseaba tanto verlos… ¡Por Merlín, James estaba vivo!

--------------

Había dudado un poco respecto del lugar al que debía dirigirse, sin embargo, al final había optado por ir hacia Godric's Hollows y suspiró aliviado al ver las buenas condiciones en las que se encontraba la casa y el emblema de los Potter claro como el agua en la entrada principal.

Reuniendo todo su valor, se preparó para ver cara a cara después de tanto tiempo al amor de su vida, aunque pensándolo bien, quizá debería decir amores, puesto que tanto el padre como el hijo se habían robado un trozo de su corazón.

Llamó a la puerta y su corazón se saltó un latido en el momento en que sus ojos se toparon con los castaños de James; este le sonrió y lo envolvió en un apretado abrazo que parecía tener por objeto romperle las costillas; Sirius solo fue capaz de enterrar su cabeza en su cuello, apretar con mucha fuerza y aspirar profundamente su aroma inconfundible.

-¡Sirius!- escuchó que alguien lo llamaba.

Los dos mayores rompieron su abrazo para ver llegar a un muchacho tan alto como su padre sonriendo ampliamente, Sirius no pudo evitar ver como la complexión de Harry era distinta a la que él recordaba, su espalda parecía haberse ensanchado y aquella playera negra definía a la perfección todos sus músculos, lucía unos años mayor, pero ese brillo inconfundible en sus ojos verde esmeralda no había cambiado.

Al igual que James, Harry abrazó con fuerza a Sirius quién le devolvió el abrazo con ansia, quizá se hubiera tratado de su imaginación pero Sirius habría jurado que Harry había suspirado contra su cuello y había frotado su nariz levemente contra él.

Intentando recomponerse un poco, Sirius hizo gala de su sentido del humor.

-Bien, ya estoy aquí, con la puntualidad característica de cualquier inglés- dijo con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Harry y James intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y le sonrieron con sorna.

-Y no sabes cuanto me alegra que seas puntual, de haber sabido que lo único que necesitabas para hacerlo era recibir la amenaza de otro miembro de tu familia, te aseguro que le habríamos pedido a Tonks que lo hiciera hace años- dijo James.

-Si, esa escena de Tonks amenazándote con que te cortaría tu… bueno ya sabes, si no llegabas a tiempo a su boda con Remus es memorable- se burló Harry.

Sirius apretó inconcientemente las piernas al ver hacia donde se dirigía la mirada de Harry, ¡con que esa muchachita se había atrevido a amenazarlo! No había dudas de que era una Black, ¡y se había casado con Remus! Bien, al menos una de las cosas que había pedido parecía haberse cumplido, esperaba que el resto hubiera salido bien.

-Bueno, pasa, no queremos que se haga tarde para la cena- dijo un alegre James.

Sirius lo miró extrañado, pero si apenas eran las seis de la tarde, y él realmente no tenía hambre, había salido de su habitación esa mañana solo para encontrarse con un par de elfos domésticos que lo habían atiborrado de comida no solo durante el desayuno, sino en la comida también; en ese momento supo que debía seguir un duro régimen de ejercicio para tener el cuerpo que tenía tomando en cuenta todo lo que comía.

Se encogió de hombros y entró detrás de ambos Potter, después de todo lo único que el deseaba era pasar tiempo con los dos hombres que mas amaba.

-Y, ¿qué hay Harry?- preguntó curioso, recordando que la carta de James mencionaba que su ahijado acababa de terminar en Hogwarts.

-Excelente, aunque realmente no sé que haré con tanto tiempo libre- dijo con una sonrisa perezosa al tiempo que levantaba los brazos para estirarse.

El corazón de Sirius se saltó un latido ante la visión que tenía ante sus ojos, los músculos de Harry lucían tensos a través de esa delgada playera que se había levantado un poco y le dejaba ver un poco del vello negro que descendía desde el ombligo de Harry, su boca se secó y desvió rápidamente la vista antes de que alguno de los dos se diera cuenta.

-Dentro de una semana hará el examen para ser auror y dentro de dos realizará una prueba para entrar a un equipo profesional de quidditch- dijo un orgulloso James.

-Vaya, y tú decías que no sabías que hacer- dijo Sirius enarcando una ceja hacia Harry.

-Bueno, si lo comparo con todo lo que hará Hermione eso no es nada.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Sirius ante la mención de la mejor amiga de Harry, si es que no era otra cosa, después de todo él no había…

-Ah si, ¿Qué hará?- preguntó.

Harry sonrió ampliamente.

-Casi nada, planea estudiar la carrera de auror al igual que yo, sin embargo también planea hacer algo respecto a las criaturas mágicas y sus derechos, está muy animada luego de que la ley que ella y Remus redactaron a favor de los hombres lobo fue aprobada, así es que los siguientes en su lista son los elfos domésticos, seguidos de los gigantes y centauros- dijo con orgullo.

Sirius no pudo evitar sonreír, aquella era Hermione, siempre preocupándose por los demás, además acababa de descubrir algo mas que se había hecho realidad, los hombres lobo ahora eran respetados en la comunidad mágica.

-Y todo eso mientras acude a todos los partidos de Víktor y organiza su boda- agregó.

¿Boda? ¿Víktor? ¿Qué había pasado ahí?

-¿Boda?- preguntó.

-Si, Víktor le pidió que se casaran al final de la fiesta de graduación, y bueno, han sido novios desde cuarto año, Ron casi se le fue encima diciendo que no iba a permitir que se casara con su hermanita, tuve que ponerme entre él y Hermione para evitar que le lanzara una maldición encima- explicó haciendo una mueca de dolor, lo que le hizo preguntarse a Sirius si al final de cuentas el receptor de esa maldición había sido Harry.

-Hermione casi mata a Ron cuando por su culpa lastimó a Harry- comentó James intentando contener una risa.

-Claro, ¡no podía quedarse sin su padrino de bodas!- dijo Harry sonriendo.

-¿Padrino eh?- preguntó Sirius, dándole vueltas a las implicaciones que tenía la noticia que acababa de recibir.

-¡Así es!- exclamó feliz.

-¿Y tú no deseaste matar a Víktor cuanto te enteraste que se casaría con Hermione?- preguntó con cautela, intentando adivinar los sentimientos de Harry respecto a su mejor amiga.

-Únicamente le advertí que si la hacía sufrir se las vería conmigo, pero sé que él la ama al igual que ella a él desde el primer momento en que se vieron, sabe todo lo que Hermione vale y sé que la hará feliz- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Sirius suspiró, bien, al parecer aunque no había deseado nada en concreto respecto a sus sentimientos por Harry, su destino se había visto afectado puesto que entre él y Hermione no había nada. En lo que respectaba a ella parecía que todo estaba bien ya que tenía a un bueno hombre a su lado que la amaba y la haría feliz, pero entonces, ¿Qué sucedería con Harry?

La voz de James interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-Ey Padfoot, ¿porqué no vamos y le echas un ojo a la nueva alcoba de Harry?-.

Sirius asintió confundido, y siguió a James a través de la casa hasta llegar a las escaleras con Harry detrás de él.

La casa era un poco distinta a como la recordaba, adornos aquí y allá, colores diferentes y sobretodo una gran cantidad de fotos de un Harry de diferentes edades. Siguió caminando hasta que James se detuvo frente a una imponente puerta de roble con el escudo de los Potter grabado en ella.

Harry pasó delante de ellos y la abrió permitiéndoles entrar, Sirius observó sorprendido el tamaño de la habitación así como todo lo que ahí se encontraba, pero su sorpresa aumentó considerablemente al ver el tamaño de la cama ubicada justo en el centro de una de las cuatro grandes paredes.

Con una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro, Sirius se volvió hacia un James que lo observaba divertido.

-¿Qué? Harry necesitará espacio una vez que su pareja venga a vivir aquí- dijo con naturalidad.

Sirius sintió como un profundo dolor lo golpeaba en el corazón justo después de que James mencionara la palabra pareja, ¡maldición! No esperaba que doliera tanto, y si no se trataba de Hermione seguro que era aquella chica pelirroja que tan mal le caía, ¡demonios! Debió haber exigido que aquella niña quedara fuera de la vida de Harry.

Regresó su vista hacia la cama y no pudo evitar que a su mente acudieran imágenes de un Harry desnudo gimiendo bajo su peso mientras él lo tomaba con pasión. Cerró los ojos intentando alejar esos pensamientos pero unos mucho mas perturbadores lo invadieron, ¿Qué pasaría si James también tenía una pareja? Se había enterado por medio de sus elfos de que Lily había fallecido cuando Harry tenía un año de edad, pero había tenido miedo de preguntar si James había encontrado a alguien más. A pesar de que había decidido no pedirlo, puesto que deseaba respetar la vida de Harry y James, al final había deseado con toda su alma que al menos uno de los dos le entregara su corazón, ¿pero que tal si había sido demasiado tarde? ¿Qué tal si aquellos misteriosos seres habían decidido no cumplir su deseo mas ardiente?

Tan distraído estaba que no se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-¿Por qué tan callado Padfood?- preguntó James muy cerca de su oído al tiempo que se pegaba en su totalidad a su cuerpo.

Sirius dio un salto y volteó a ver a James con la confusión viéndose en su rostro, que no tardó en ceder su lugar al deseo al ver el torso desnudo de James y la sonrisa increíblemente sexy que este le dirigía.

-¿No dices nada Sirius?- preguntó Harry enterrando su rostro en su cuello y rodeándolo firmemente con sus brazos para evitar que brincara del mismo modo que lo había hecho con su padre.

Sirius se sobresaltó y estaba por hablar cuando sintió como una de las manos de Harry se posaba directamente sobre su entrepierna y apretaba un poco. Gimió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba completamente atrapado entre los cuerpos semidesnudos de ambos Potter.

Dirigió su mirada al frente para encontrarse con el rostro de James, cuyos ojos transmitían con intensidad un fiero deseo; James no dudó y se inclinó lo suficiente para capturar los labios de un muy sorprendido Sirius Black.

Sirius gimió y no dudó en corresponder con avidez a ese cálido beso, ofreciendo inmediatamente su boca para que esta fuera explorada por la lengua caliente de James. La mano derecha de Harry comenzó a acariciar y apretar su miembro sobre la tela del pantalón estimulando con maestría, mientras su otra mano retiraba el cabello de Sirius para poder probar el sabor de la piel de su cuello.

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Sirius al sentir la húmeda lengua de Harry trazando remolinos en su cuello mientras su mano seguía frotando vigorosamente su miembro, podía sentir como este comenzaba a despertar al igual que el de Harry y James puesto que ahora sentía un par de bultos en su pelvis y trasero que definitivamente no habían estado ahí unos segundos atrás.

Justo cuando sus manos pretendían comenzar a acariciar los abdominales de James se sintió súbitamente abandonado por ambos hombres. Con la respiración alterada observó como Harry se situaba al lado de James y ambos lo observaban con una expresión cargada de lujuria.

Sirius se permitió unos segundos para contemplar los cuerpos que tenía frente a él, ambos tenían el mismo tono dorado en su piel, así como una cantidad moderada de vello cubriendo sus pechos y algo mas abundante descendiendo a partir de su ombligo hasta perderse en sus pantalones. La espalda de James era mas ancha al igual que sus músculos más grandes, sin embargo, tanto él como Harry no tenían un solo gramo de grasa y tenían sus músculos perfectamente definidos. Ambos tenían un bulto en la entrepierna y le sonreían con la misma sonrisa seductora.

Harry avanzó hacia él y no dudó en capturar sus labios empujando con su lengua solicitando permiso para entrar, Sirius lo abrazó y le permitió profundizar el beso, mientras todos sus sentidos se sentían embriagados por su esencia al igual que había pasado con James. Sus lenguas se encontraron y comenzó una batalla por conquistar y reconocer la húmeda cavidad del otro, Sirius mordisqueó y tiró del labio inferior de Harry antes de separarse y comenzar a besar su mandíbula y cuello. Harry gimió y lo obligó a regresar a sus labios mientras una de sus manos se iba directo a su entrepierna y comenzaba a frotarlo.

Nuevamente, Sirius se vio interrumpido cuando Harry se separó bruscamente de él y James exclamaba divertido:

-Tienes mucha ropa Sirius, y eso, definitivamente estorba a nuestros planes-.

Sin perder tiempo, Harry se colocó detrás de él mientras James lo hacía al frente y comenzaba a deshacerse de su túnica.

-Jamás he entendido ese maldito afán tuyo de utilizar tanta ropa- se quejaba mientras echaba la túnica al suelo y procedía a desabrochar con impaciencia el chaleco que lo cubría.

Sirius decidió aprovechar el tiempo y atrajo a James hacía si para comenzar a besarlo mientras sus manos recorrían y acariciaban el vello de su pecho. James gimió y correspondió al beso mientras sus manos se esmeraban aun mas en despojarlo de su ropa, cuando al fin terminó, no perdió el tiempo en quitarle el chaleco sino que continuó directamente con la camisa.

Sirius estaba en el séptimo cielo recorriendo con sus manos cada músculo del pecho de James mientras este se encargaba de su ropa, una de sus manos se encontraba pellizcando y acariciando un pezón en el momento en que sintió las manos de Harry comenzar a despojarlo de su cinturón; resultó ser una tarea fácil y al instante siguiente ya había bajado la bragueta y había introducido su mano dentro para rodear firmemente su erección.

Sirius gimió y mordió a James en medio del beso, este se retiro un poco y deslizó la ropa fuera de su cuerpo mientras Harry comenzaba a morder su hombro al tiempo que su mano comenzaba a masturbarlo.

Escuchó la ronca risa de James, lo cuál solo sirvió para excitarlo aun más y luego sintió como bajaba su pantalón mientras Harry continuaba con su tarea. James se hincó y comenzó a besarlo justo en el borde de sus boxer sin importarle que la mano de su hijo estuviera moviéndose rítmicamente en torno a su miembro, empezó a subir dando besos por todo su abdomen, deteniéndose un tiempo en el ombligo para trazar su contorno y meter y sacar la lengua un par de veces. Sirius se estremeció y sintió sus rodillas temblar, colocó una mano sobre el cálido hombro de James temiendo que no fuera capaz de sostenerse.

James sonrió y elevó su mirada hacia el rostro de Sirius encontrando sus ojos oscurecidos por la pasión, sonrió aun más y volvió a inclinarse para seguir besando viendo como Harry introducía su mano a través de la abertura de los boxers de Sirius.

Sirius jadeo y pronunció algo que sonó al nombre de Harry, sintió a este sonreír sobre su hombro antes de seguir besando y tomar aun mas firmemente en su mano aquel caliente y pesado miembro que sostenía en su mano. Comenzó a moverla de manera ascendente con una lentitud agonizante para Sirius quién ahora no podía parar de gemir. Para ese entonces, James había llegado hasta el pezón derecho el cuál lamió lentamente antes de comenzar a mordisquearlo con suavidad.

Luego de un profundo gemido por parte de Sirius, Harry retiró la mano de su erección y dejó de besarlo, confundido y frustrado al perder la fuente de su placer, Sirius volteo para encontrarse con que Harry se había hincado y ahora comenzaba a retirar los boxers de su cuerpo. James dirigió su atención hacia el otro pezón mientras una de sus manos se encargaba de pellizcar y acariciar aquel que acababa de quedar erecto y húmedo a causa de su lengua y dientes.

Harry ayudó a Sirius a levantar cada una de sus bien formadas piernas para deshacerse por completo del pantalón y los boxers, una vez que terminó y que las prendas fueron lanzadas hacia un rincón de la habitación se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde su padre lamía con ahínco el pecho de Sirius, sonriendo con malicia se inclinó y comenzó a besar el pezón que estaba siendo atendido por la mano de James.

Sirius bajó su vista y observó con deleite a aquellos hombres trazando figuras indefinidas con su lengua sobre su pecho, especialmente en sus sensibles y ahora rojos y erectos pezones. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos y gimió con placer, mas no tardó en abrirlos con sorpresa al sentir la mano de James rodeando su erección y la de Harry apretando y jalando sus testículos. Una nueva ola de intenso deseo embargó su cuerpo, pero así de rápido como todo había llegado, se fue.

Harry y James se apartaron y lo observaron con evidente diversión a juzgar por sus grandes sonrisas.

-No sabes lo ridículo que te ves ahí parado, completamente desnudo y erecto y con esos horribles calcetines y zapatos puestos- dijo con sorna James.

-Aunque también se ve sexy- dijo Harry.

-He increíblemente deseable- añadió James.

Sirius se sonrojó al recordar los calcetines que se había puesto esa mañana, había sido tanta su prisa por ver a Harry y James, que no se había fijado (hasta que fue demasiado tarde) que se había puesto un calcetín verde chillón y uno rojo, que para colmo eran de diferentes tamaños y eso sin contar la pequeña bolita azul que colgaba del calcetín rojo. Aquello, junto con los elegantes zapatos que usaba, no se veía nada bien.

Con rapidez se inclinó para quitarse aquellas vergonzosas prendas, pensando en todas las maldiciones que le lanzaría a aquel que fuera encargado de acomodar sus calcetines, tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta del momento en que Harry y James lo rodearon para observar con deseo su trasero y la entrada que ahí se encontraba invitándolos a hundirse en su interior.

En cuanto se reincorporó sintió como un par de manos se afianzaban a su cadera y lo lanzaban sobre la inmensa cama. Sirius rebotó para luego encontrarse con la imagen de Harry subiendo a gatas por la cama quién no tardó en inclinarse y sin mayores preámbulos tomar la erección de Sirius dentro de su boca.

-¡¡Harry!!- gritó Sirius al sentir aquella humedad rodeándolo por completo.

Harry dirigió su mirada hacia Sirius, quién se había apoyado sobre sus codos y echado la cabeza hacia atrás ante las intensas emociones que lo asaltaban, comenzó a succionar con fuerza y a meter y sacar aquel grueso y largo pene de su boca; sujetó la base con una mano y utilizó su lengua para recorrer las venas que sobresalían de aquel turgente miembro, enviando llamaradas de fuego a través del cuerpo del animago.

Sirius jadeaba en un intento por llevar aire suficiente a sus pulmones, como pudo, se enderezó lo suficiente para ver a Harry lamer su miembro con pasión antes de derrumbarse sobre la cama y cerrar los ojos rindiéndose al éxtasis que lo embargaba.

Harry comenzó a trazar círculos con su lengua alrededor de la punta, presionando sobre el orificio que ahí se encontraba, lamió con gula la humedad que comenzaba a aparecer y una de sus manos comenzó a masajear sus testículos con lentitud. Volvió a introducirse el miembro de Sirius en su totalidad para luego sacarlo y recorrerlo con la lengua, mordisquear la punta y luego repetir el proceso.

Sintió como su padre tocaba su hombro izquierdo, por lo que, resignado, abandonó el miembro de Sirius con una fuerte succión para luego mordisquear ligeramente cada uno de sus testículos y, finalmente, levantarse.

Sirius gimió frustrado al sentir como Harry lo abandonaba y se reincorporó rápidamente en un intento por atraerlo hacia si, sin embargo, el pelinegro se puso de pie con rapidez y únicamente le dirigió una sonrisa socarrona. Sirius estaba a punto de recordarle que al ser su padrino se merecía un poco de respeto, consideración y obediencia y que por eso mismo le ordenaba regresar su boca a donde la tenía, mas un leve movimiento en la cama le indicó que alguien había subido a ella. Siendo conciente de que solo podía tratarse de James, Sirius se dio la vuelta lentamente preguntándose que se encontraría a sus espaldas.

Soltó un jadeo al ver a James completamente desnudo, reclinado sobre la cabecera, sonriéndole y con una mano acariciando su miembro erecto. Con rapidez intentó llegar hasta él, pues sabía que si Harry lo había dejado así había sido por esa razón, James se hincó atrayendo a Sirius hacia sí antes de comenzar a besarlo con ímpetu. La lengua de James no tardó en invadir la boca de Sirius mientras su mano viajaba hacia su entrepierna y comenzaba a masturbarlo, ayudado por la saliva que aun cubría su miembro. Sirius gimió entre el beso y llevó su propia mano hacia el pene de James, suspirando con satisfacción cuando por fin pudo recorrer su dura longitud.

Jugó con el vello púbico que cubría la zona, acarició la punta con su pulgar y meció cada uno sus testículos entre sus manos, sintiéndolos pesados y calientes.

-Date la vuelta- susurró James en su oído para luego darle un fuerte apretón en su miembro antes de soltarlo.

Conteniendo su frustración al verse interrumpido nuevamente, Sirius se dio la vuelta quedando cautivado por lo que vio. Ahora era Harry quién se exhibía desnudo ante él, jugueteando despreocupadamente con su miembro; era mas pequeño que el suyo y el de James, pero tenía un buen tamaño y grosor para su edad y Sirius no dudaba que en unos años ese manjar sería aun mas suculento, se relamió los labios mientras observaba el cuerpo de Harry; como había supuesto, tenía unas piernas bien torneadas y unos fuertes y musculosos muslos que Sirius deseo besar y explorar a conciencia, el vello púbico que lo cubría era tan negro como el de su padre y Sirius imaginó que debería tener la misma textura suave y sedosa.

Sintió como James pegaba su cuerpo al suyo y soltó un gemido al sentir su miembro presionar firmemente contra su trasero, colocó sus piernas entre las suyas y lo atrajo hacia atrás, de manera que quedó sentado sobre el regazo de James con las piernas alrededor suyo. En esta posición, fue aun mas conciente del miembro de James clavándose con fuerza contra él, y sintió en cada poro de su espalda como el vello de James le producía una extraña y placentera sensación de cosquilleo. Se relajó contra él y no tardó en sentir como sus brazos lo rodeaban y su boca comenzaba a mordisquear su cuello y hombro izquierdo, por lo que ladeo la cabeza cerrando los ojos para ofrecerle un mejor acceso.

Como parecía estar haciéndose costumbre, Sirius no tardó en brincar sobresaltado cuando sintió algo recorriendo su miembro de la base hasta la punta, abrió los ojos encontrándose con los dedos de Harry acariciándolo lentamente, el brillo en su verde mirada le indicó que las intenciones de su ahijado no eran nada buenas, y no dejó de agradecerle a Merlín por ello.

Harry sacó su lengua y comenzó a lamer la punta lentamente para luego esparcir pequeños besos a lo largo de su longitud, Sirius gimió y se relajó aun mas contra el cuerpo de James, sintiendo como las manos de este se ocupaban de torturar a sus pezones, giró la cabeza indicándole a James lo que deseaba y este no dudó en comenzar a besar sus hambrientos labios ahogando cada uno de los gemidos que salían de su garganta al sentir cada una de las cosas que la boca, dientes y lengua de Harry hacían con su pene.

Harry continuo con su tortura durante un rato mas, antes de tomar una de las manos de su padre y jalarla hacia abajo, este captó el mensaje y se recostó aun mas sobre la cama, provocando que Sirius elevara su pelvis y Harry pudiera realizar mas fácil lo que vendría a continuación.

Sirius sintió como James abandonaba uno de sus pezones para empezar a dirigirse hacia abajo y finalmente tomar en sus manos su dura erección, comenzó a subir y bajar mientras Harry pellizcaba y besaba sus testículos con la misma intensidad con la que antes hiciera con su miembro. No tardó en sentir como Harry comenzaba a bajar mientras su pelvis parecía subir cada vez más y una exclamación salió de sus labios al sentir como la lengua de Harry comenzaba a juguetear en torno a su apretada entrada.

-Shh, tranquilo Padfood, deja que Harry te prepare para que te tome- dijo James en voz ronca.

Si es que era posible, Sirius sintió como se ponía aun mas duro, tanto que se sintió a punto de estallar bajo las rítmicas caricias de James, este pareció sentirlo puesto que sonrió y comenzó a lamer el lóbulo de su oreja para luego introducir su lengua dentro de esta.

Sirius se estremeció de placer, puesto que al mismo tiempo que James hacía esto, Harry había introducido su lengua dentro de su orificio y la giraba con entusiasmo buscando su dilatación. Sus caderas tomaron vida propia y pronto se encontró moviéndose al ritmo de la lengua de Harry intentando tomar mas de esa húmeda intrusa en su interior, cada vez que se elevaba podía sentir el miembro de James encajarse contra él y realmente no podía definir cuál sensación era la mas placentera.

-Llevo años deseando esto Padfood- susurró James mientras jalaba la piel que cubría el pene de su mejor amigo.

Sirius siseó algo y movió la cabeza intentando hacer contacto con los labios de James, sintió como la lengua de Harry lo abandonaba mas le resultó imposible ver la razón puesto que James se encargaba de distraerlo con maestría.

Lo próximo de lo que fue conciente fue de uno de los dedos de Harry intentando abrirse paso en su interior, estaba algo frío y se movía en círculos, introduciéndose poco a poco; sus caderas se elevaron involuntariamente al mismo tiempo que los músculos de su entrada se contraían apresando el dedo de Harry. Este siguió con sus movimientos hasta que logró introducirlo por completo y entonces tocó algo que hizo a Sirius gritar de placer.

La mano de James comenzó a moverse aun mas rápido, masturbándolo con intensidad provocando que el cuerpo de Sirius comenzara a estremecerse con violencia.

Un nuevo dedo fue introducido seguido de un nuevo grito y una maldición por parte de Sirius puesto que James apretaba su miembro de tal forma que le era imposible terminar. Harry se esmeró con su trabajo y continuo dilatando mientras escuchaba lo que James le decía a Sirius.

-No terminarás si no es dentro de uno de nosotros amigo, nunca más- dijo antes de hundir sus dientes en el cuello del animago arrancando un poco de sangre que no dudo en lamer con placer.

Para ese entonces sus caderas parecían tener vida propia puesto que se movían al ritmo de la mano de James y los dedos de Harry que parecían estar en sincronía perfecta, volvió a jadear bruscamente cuando sintió como la lengua de Harry intentaba hacerle compañía al par de largos dedos que se movían y lo torturaban en su interior.

Ocasionalmente los dedos de Harry rozaban o presionaban su próstata mandándole enormes oleadas de placer que le hacían imposible seguir pensando con claridad, todo lo que deseaba era que alguno de los dos se apiadara de su dolor y metieran su miembro de una buena vez dentro de él. Podía sentir la humedad del cuerpo de James contra su espalda, producto de la fina capa de sudor que ahora debía cubrirlos a los tres, su mano seguía atendiendo su erección mientras él no parecía encontrar las fuerzas suficientes para hacer algo más.

Harry se divertía lamiendo la entrada de Sirius así como sus testículos de vez en cuando, ardía en deseos por estar en su interior, pero sabía que su padre había esperado ya demasiado tiempo y cuanto significaba para él ser el primero en tomar a Sirius, hundió sus dedos lo mas profundamente que pudo asegurándose de tocar la próstata de Sirius para luego tomar la mano de su padre e invitarlo a ir mas abajo.

James entendió la indirecta de su hijo y abandonó la erección de Sirius quién no pareció notarlo al estar demasiado ocupado intentando no morir de placer ante la presión que parecía estar haciendo Harry dentro de él. James alcanzó la entrada de Sirius y unió uno de sus dedos a los dos de su hijo para ayudarlo a dilatar aquella cavidad.

James siseó de placer al sentir aquella cálida estrechez y su miembro se puso aun mas duro al imaginarse dentro de Sirius, una rápida mirada hacia Harry le indicó a este que su padre no estaba dispuesto a esperar un minuto más.

Harry se inclinó y con un rápido movimiento tomó el pene de su padrino con su boca, consiguiendo que este gritara de placer puesto que el dedo de James se había movido al mismo tiempo hasta alcanzar y presionar su próstata. Harry lo mordisqueo un poco mientras retiraba sus dedos, haciéndole mas fácil el acceso a su padre quién siguió presionando y estirando sin piedad. Los jadeos y gemidos de Sirius se habían convertido en gritos que no hacían otra cosa más que excitar aun más a los Potter.

Sirius no reparó en que estaba mordiendo sus labios y probando su propia sangre hasta que sintió como tanto Harry como James abandonaban su cuerpo, abrió los ojos sorprendido para encontrarse con Harry retrocediendo sobre la cama para luego quedarse sentado con las piernas abiertas frente a él mientras le sonreía y comenzaba a jugar distraídamente con su miembro. El hambre de Sirius se disparó e intentó reincorporarse para devorar a Harry en su totalidad mas se vio interrumpido por James quién lo rodeó rápidamente por la cintura provocando que quedara a cuatro patas justo frente a él.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante las consecuencias de su nueva posición hasta que sintió como el cuerpo de James se posicionaba sobre el suyo y como su mano comenzaba a separar sus nalgas. Un estremecimiento lo recorrió al sentir como la mano que rodeaba su cintura lo soltaba para luego sentir como la punta del miembro de James comenzaba a presionar sobre su entrada. Sirius jadeó y abrió sus piernas intentando ofrecerle a James todo el espacio que necesitara para realizar la invasión.

A pesar de haber sido debidamente preparado, su cuerpo estaba teniendo dificultades para aceptar dentro de sí el grueso miembro de su mejor amigo. James observaba maravillado como su pene comenzaba a abrirse paso en la entrada de Sirius, estirando piel y músculo a su paso; con su mano derecha sostenía y empujaba su miembro mientras con la otra aferraba el trasero del animago.

Harry había comenzado a realizar movimientos ascendentes con su mano sobre su pene mientras observaba las expresiones de placer de los dos hombres que tenía frente a él. Podía escuchar entre los débiles gemidos de Sirius y de su padre, el sonido del miembro de James deslizándose dentro de su padrino. No pudo evitar envidiar a su padre al escuchar la pasión con la que Sirius pronunció su nombre al tiempo que se movía hacia atrás intentando introducir mas rápido su miembro. Harry tiró fuertemente de su propio pene y apretó la punta hasta que resultó doloroso en un intento por sofocar el placer que estaba sintiendo. Jamás pensó que disfrutaría tanto del voyerismo.

Sirius sentía como su cuerpo se partía en dos y en lo único en que podía pensar era en sentir de una buena vez ese miembro totalmente enterrado en su interior. El dolor era grande pero no tenía punto de comparación con el placer que le producía la idea de ser penetrado por su mejor amigo. Había comenzado a realizar movimientos un tanto bruscos, y esperaba no estar lastimando a James, pero habían sido demasiados años de espera y su deseo sobrepasaba toda razón.

James se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía con Sirius y a pesar de que aun faltaba introducir mas de la mitad de su miembro, se decidió. Sujetó con fuerza a su mejor amigo con ambas manos y con una rápida y fuerte embestida entró completamente dentro de él.

El grito que Sirius dio fue una mezcla de profundo dolor y salvaje placer, su interior había comenzado a palpitar sin cesar al tiempo que ardía con el calor de su deseo, abrazando el miembro de James como si quisiera separarlo de su cuerpo y mantenerlo para siempre en su interior. Sirius inspiró bruscamente, apretando las sábanas con sus manos y esforzándose por alejar el dolor de su mente para únicamente disfrutar.

James esperó pacientemente a que Sirius se acostumbrara a él, aun cuando todo su ser lo urgía a comenzar a moverse. Después de lo que para él fueron siglos de espera, recibió la señal que tanto deseaba. Comenzó a embestir con lentitud en consideración al daño que sabía acababa de hacerle a su mejor amigo. Cada nuevo gemido que abandonaba su garganta lo excitaba aun mas instándolo a llegar cada vez mas profundo.

Sirius sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento, cada poro de su cuerpo era consciente de tener a James dentro de él llenándolo por completo, sus movimientos lentos estaban volviéndolo loco y cada vez que su pene alcanzaba su próstata no podía evitar retorcerse contra él para aumentar la presión. Ninguna de sus fantasías podía compararse con la realidad que estaba viviendo.

Tan concentrados estaban los dos mayores que no se dieron cuenta que el joven frente a él había comenzado a masturbarse de una manera ruda y casi animal, los ojos de Harry estaban nublados de placer y sus pupilas tan dilatadas que oscurecían casi por completo el iris verde de estos. Un fuerte gruñido atrajo la atención de ambos.

James comenzó a embestir mucho mas fuerte ante la visión de su hijo frente a él, sintió como los músculos de Sirius se contraían en respuesta a la misma imagen. Sirius comenzó a imitar los gruñidos de Harry al ver lo que este hacía.

Mientras una de sus manos atendía su firme erección, la otra vagaba por cada rincón de su propio cuerpo, sus pezones estaban rojos y erectos y un fino hilo de sangre corría de uno de ellos, su estómago exhibía marcas de uñas, pero lo que terminó por volver loco a Sirius fue el instante en que Harry hundió dentro de su propio cuerpo dos dedos de un solo golpe. Sirius gruñó. Harry gritó. James sonrió ante las acciones de su hijo.

Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras comenzaba a mover sus dedos dentro de él, sentía el dolor pero un placer masoquista había comenzado a crecer en su interior. Había sido demasiado para él observar a su padre y a su padrino hacer el amor de esa manera y no había sido capaz de encontrar otra manera de aliviar su propia excitación. Regresó su vista hacia Sirius y pudo ver claramente la lujuria brillando en sus ojos negros.

-Ven aquí Harry- dijo Sirius con voz ronca.

James sonrió y volvió a hacer más lentos sus movimientos, arrancándole un gruñido de protesta a Sirius por esta acción. Sin embargo no le importó, puesto que para lo que el animago tenía en mente era mejor calmarse un poco antes de que alguno de los dos terminara antes de tiempo.

Harry retiró los dedos de su interior con extrema lentitud, gimiendo y sosteniendo la mirada de Sirius, su mano abandonó su miembro y cuando intentó reincorporarse la mano de Sirius aferró uno de sus tobillos y lo arrastró hacia él.

-Tus piernas, en mis hombros…¡ahora!- ordenó Sirius respirando con dificultad.

Sin poder evitar que su espíritu bromista tomara control de él, James volvió a incrementar el ritmo de sus embestidas, haciendo que las caderas de Sirius comenzaran a mecerse involuntariamente contra él y que esto dificultara un poco que Harry se colocara en la posición que Sirius deseaba.

Harry rió al darse cuenta de lo que hacía su padre y de lo difícil que era para Sirius controlarse, le gustaba tanto como a James observar a su padrino en ese estado, así es que, impaciente por disfrutar de esa falta de control terminó de colocar las piernas sobre los hombros de Sirius y luego se apoyó en sus brazos para elevarse lo suficiente.

Sirius hundió la cabeza en la entrepierna de Harry, comenzando a chupar y morder sus testículos. Harry gritó y a punto estuvo de caer sobre la cama al sentir que las fuerzas abandonaban sus brazos. James comenzó a entrar y salir con más fuerza del interior de Sirius y Harry podía sentir como la cara de Sirius chocaba contra su pene con cada movimiento.

La lengua de Sirius comenzó a jugar con el miembro de Harry, moviéndolo de un lado a otro y lamiendo cada trozo de piel a su alcance, inhaló el aroma a sexo, dejando que este aumentara su excitación.

Harry jadeaba y gritaba, puesto que Sirius tomaba su miembro de forma salvaje, lo mordía de tal forma que imaginaba que el instinto animal de Sirius se encontraba totalmente despierto y aquello solo lograba enardecer a Harry aun más. La lengua caliente de Sirius buscó hasta encontrar la entrada de su ahijado, introduciéndola con rapidez, saboreando los rastros de sangre que el propio Harry había dejado ahí. James continuaba implacable con sus embestidas, sentía como con cada golpe llegaba aun mas adentro, y ahora tocaba su próstata con mayor frecuencia. Se sintió enloquecer en el momento en que su mano envolvió por completo su miembro y comenzaba a masturbarlo con la misma furia con la que lo montaba.

Sirius gruñó en respuesta y deslizó su lengua fuera del interior de Harry, a quién con una rápida mirada le indicó lo que deseaba que hiciera. El ojiverde se dio la vuelta con rapidez, colocándose justo debajo del cuerpo de su padrino, sintió como este buscaba apoyo en su cuerpo con una mano mientras la otra comenzaba a sondear su trasero. Harry se acercó aun mas hasta chocar con la mano de su padre que seguía masturbando el grueso miembro de Sirius. James le dio a su hijo una palmada en el trasero antes de conducir él mismo el miembro de su mejor amigo hasta la entrada de Harry. Sirius rechinó los dientes al ser consciente de eso y abandonó el trasero del ojiverde para ayudar a James a introducir su miembro dentro de Harry.

Harry sintió como el pene de Sirius comenzaba a abrirse paso dentro de él, apretó los dientes ante la invasión, jamás había hecho aquello y era perfectamente consciente de cada músculo estirándose para darle cabida a aquel caliente y duro miembro.

Sirius se relamía los labios disfrutando del sabor de Harry que había quedado impregnado en ellos, había comenzado a sudar abundantemente por el esfuerzo que suponía no hundirse de golpe en su interior. Era virgen. Su cuerpo entero rugía de gozo al darse cuenta de ello, él sería el primero y sentía ganas de gritar como un animal salvaje reclamando su posesión. El propio James se había detenido completamente, dándole el tiempo necesario para tomar a Harry completamente. Su apretado anillo de carne se contraía a su alrededor intentando expulsarlo de su cuerpo. Podía oír la brusca respiración de Harry quién intentaba acostumbrarse a su tamaño. Sirius avanzó un poco mas, deteniéndose justo a la mitad del camino. Sentía la sangre correr por su miembro y sabía que no sería capaz de aguantar demasiado tiempo dentro de esa estrecha cavidad.

Harry sentía como su entrada punzaba sin parar, apretando con fuerza la parte del miembro de Sirius que ya se encontraba en su interior. Aquello dolía y sin embargo, jamás se había sentido tan feliz. Decidido a comenzar a disfrutar de una buena vez, tomó todo el aire que pudo en sus pulmones y se impulsó con fuerza hacia atrás. El grito que salió de su garganta fue la evidencia de más de un músculo desgarrado que el miembro de Sirius dejó a su paso. El gruñido de Sirius fue el reflejo del disgusto consigo mismo al haberle provocado ese dolor al hombre que amaba y del placer que sintió al sentirse completamente dentro de su ahijado. Llevó una de sus manos rápidamente hasta el pene de Harry, el cuál ahora se encontraba semi-erecto debido al repentino dolor que lo había asaltado y no dudó en comenzar a masturbarlo de manera firme y tierna intentando alejar el dolor lo más rápido posible.

Harry tembló y se sujetó con fuerza a la cama, sabía que pronto el dolor pasaría y daría paso al más increíble placer. Y no tardó en ser así, poco a poco esa sensación incómoda desapareció para darle paso a algo desconocido para él. Comenzó a ser conciente de cada milímetro del miembro de Sirius, y no tardó en sentir como su miembro volvía a estar completamente rígido ante sus atenciones. James comenzaba a impacientarse, llevaba demasiado tiempo inmóvil dentro de Sirius y las paredes de este parecían atraparlo cada vez con más fuerza. Comenzó a deslizarse hacia dentro y hacia afuera con extrema lentitud al ser conciente de que Harry había comenzado a hacer lo mismo. Sintió como Sirius se ponía tenso e intentaba detener a su hijo. James sonrió y decidió que era hora de terminar con eso.

Sirius siseó al sentir como James se aferraba a él y comenzaba a incrementar nuevamente sus embestidas, Harry por su parte se frotaba contra él de forma insistente volviéndolo loco con sus movimientos. Se rindió ante ambos hombres y abandonó por completo el trasero de Harry antes de volver a hundirse en su interior con fuerza alcanzando la próstata de este.

Harry gritó el nombre de Sirius y eso desató toda la pasión de los tres hombres.

Sirius y James habían sincronizado sus movimientos y Harry podía sentir claramente a su padre embistiendo a Sirius, la mano de este no había abandonado su erección y lo masturbaba con la misma intensidad. Sirius entraba y salía de Harry con rapidez, escuchando a sus testículos chocar contra su trasero con cada golpe, Harry era cálido y estrecho y aquello lo estaba volviendo loco. Además, James no dejaba de tocar su próstata con cada embestida y comenzaba a encontrar difícil controlar sus movimientos.

James aceleró aun mas, saliendo completamente del interior de Sirius antes de volver a invadirlo con fuerza. Los gruñidos y jadeos era todo lo que se podía escuchar en esa habitación, ahogando por completo el sonido de esos tres cuerpos frotándose entre sí. El olor a sexo inundaba la habitación, invadiendo por completo la mente de sus ocupantes. La cama crujía bajo su peso y movimientos, mas esto pasaba inadvertido para todos ellos.

Harry sabía que no aguantaría mucho tiempo, la mano de Sirius sobre su erección y el miembro de este dentro de su cuerpo lo estaban volviendo loco. Además, podía sentir como su cálido aliento chocaba con su piel cada que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones. James sentía lo mismo, su miembro estaba a punto de explotar por lo que saliendo por última vez del interior de Sirius se hundió con fuerza antes de permitir que su esencia abandonara su cuerpo para alojarse dentro de Sirius. Los espasmos comenzaron a sacudirlo y se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo del animago.

Al sentir como el miembro de James se clavaba en su interior, Sirius fue incapaz de sentir aguantando y terminó en el interior de Harry derramando su semen dentro de él, al tiempo que hundía sus dientes sobre su espalda ahogando así el grito de placer que abandono su garganta. El ojiverde sufrió la misma suerte puesto que se encontraba demasiado excitado para seguir soportando, mientras sentía el cálido líquido de Sirius recorrer sus entrañas, él explotó sobre su mano, llenándolo a este y a la sábana de su éxtasis.

Con las fuerzas drenadas después de ese acto de pasión, los tres hombres cayeron desplomados sobre la cama, formándose un nudo con sus cuerpos entrelazados. Aun con James en su interior, y con él mismo dentro del ojiverde, Sirius llevó la mano cubierta por el semen de Harry hasta su boca, probando su picante sabor. James gruñó ante la visión de Sirius saboreando la esencia de su hijo y sintió como la sangre volvía a calentarse dentro de él. Sirius llevó su mano hasta la boca de Harry para que se probara él mismo, y gimió al sentir su lengua recorriendo su dedo con lentitud.

-Te amo Sirius- susurró Harry una vez que hubo terminado de limpiar la mano de su padrino.

Sirius abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, y algo cálido inundó su pecho hasta llegar a su corazón. Con una enorme sonrisa se las arregló para alcanzar los labios de Harry antes de responderle.

-Y yo te amo a ti Harry…-.

-Y a ti también James, desde el primer instante en que te vi- dijo volteando hacia su mejor amigo.

James sonrió antes de inclinarse para capturar sus labios.

-Yo también te amo Padfoot, y lamento haber tardado tantos años en decirlo- dijo con un tono de pesar.

-Eso ya no importa ahora- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa en el rostro.

James salió de Sirius arrancando un gemido de protesta y la expresión de pérdida de este fue tal que James no pudo evitar besarlo con pasión. Después, Sirius se retiró con cuidado de Harry, quién también gimió no solo de protesta sino de dolor, Sirius se apresuró a besarlo suavemente antes de dirigir su cabeza hacia su entrepierna y hundir su lengua en su entrada para aliviar el escozor de Harry. Sintió el sabor de su propio semen mezclado son sangre y notó como el ojiverde se relajaba de inmediato. Siguió durante unos momentos más con su placentera labor antes de levantar la mirada y encontrarse con un sonriente Harry.

-¿Mejor?- preguntó.

-Tanto como para repetir lo que acabamos de hacer- dijo sin perder su sonrisa.

James y Sirius soltaron sonoras carcajadas mientras ambos comenzaban a acariciar distraídamente el miembro del otro.

-Sin embargo Harry, no creo que estés listo para tener a Sirius dentro de ti nuevamente, por lo que te propongo un… cambio de lugar- sugirió James con una sonrisa pero sin poder ocultar su preocupación por su hijo.

-Estoy de acuerdo- replicó Sirius con rapidez, no solo porque le preocupara lastimar a Harry nuevamente, sino porque se había puesto duro solo de imaginarse dentro de James mientras Harry lo tomaba.

Harry les dedicó una sonrisa y se abalanzó sobre Sirius para transmitirle su respuesta.

Aquel solo fue el inicio de largos años llenos de pasión, amor y felicidad.

¿Y bien que tal? Espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Tengo que decirles que únicamente le resta un capítulo más a esta historia, donde sabrán que sucedió después en las vidas de Harry, James y Sirius. Pronto lo tendrán aquí.

Saludos


	3. Epílogo

¡Hola a todos! Bien, me tardé un poco pero aquí está el epílogo de la historia. Espero que lo lean hasta el final y si tienen alguna duda de porque hice una u otra cosa los invito a leer las notas finales, y por supuesto cualquier opinión será muy bien recibida.

**Epílogo**

**20 años después….**

Sirius observaba con una sonrisa a su familia divirtiéndose en el enorme jardín de la mansión Potter, había ido a su habitación a buscar su varita por tercera vez aquel día sin dejar de preguntarse que tan lejos la pudo haber lanzado la noche anterior cuando James había comenzado a seducirlo y en lo único que pudo pensar fue en deshacerse de todo lo que tuviera en las manos para poder acariciar su cuerpo con libertad.

Era feliz. Durante veinte magníficos años Sirius Orion Black se había sentido completamente satisfecho y feliz con la vida que tenía. Tanto que, si tuviera el Espejo de Oesed frente a él, no dudaba que se vería tal y como era en ese momento.

Aquellos años habían estado llenos de alegrías y sorpresas, regalos que jamás se hubiera atrevido a desear, ni siquiera cuando aquellos misteriosos seres le habían dado la oportunidad. Pero al parecer nada era imposible para ellos y habían cumplido incluso aquellos deseos que se encontraban escondidos muy profundamente dentro de él…

Sirius sonrió y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la inmensa habitación dándole otro rápido vistazo en busca de la varita fugitiva. Su mirada se detuvo en el montón de fotografías colocadas sobre una repisa, prueba de los veinte años que habían pasado y que se cumplían justo ese día.

Harry y James habían insistido en celebrarlo, motivo por el cuál la mansión Potter pronto se vería invadida por una enorme cantidad de invitados. Si no fuera porque James se estaba encargando de organizar todo, ya lo hubiera arrastrado hasta la habitación exigiéndole que recuperara su varita, porque después de todo había sido su culpa que la perdiera en primer lugar.

Un gran estrépito procedente del piso inferior, le indicó que Harry acababa de llegar a través de la red flú. Decidiendo esperar unos segundos mientras el caos reinante se calmaba un poco, se perdió en sus pensamientos dejándolos llegar hasta las personas que –además de Harry y James- más amaba en el mundo.

Sus hijos.

Aun saboreaba esa palabra cada que salía de sus labios, al igual que atesoraba cada momento en el que alguno de ellos lo llamaba papá.

Uno de los momentos que mas había quedado grabado en su mente había sido aquel en el que, ocho meses después de que su relación con Harry y James diera inició y tan solo un mes después de que Harry llevara a su equipo a ganar la copa de quidditch para Inglaterra, este le diera la noticia mas absurda que había escuchado en su vida…

_-Sirius- había dicho Harry con una seriedad alarmante y sin levantar la mirada del piso, -yo… bueno…- dijo mientras se aclaraba la garganta e intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Levantó la mirada permitiéndole a Sirius ver como sus ojos brillaban con una emoción desconocida para él._

_-Yo estoy… vamos a tener un hijo. Estoy embarazado- soltó._

A lo que él por supuesto había respondido con una sonora carcajada, porque claro, de dónde él venía era imposible que un hombre estuviera embarazado. Pero al ver la mirada enfurecida de James y la desilusión y el dolor marcados en el rostro de Harry, comenzó a dudarlo. Su corazón se había saltado dos latidos y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar mientras la idea penetraba hasta lo más profundo de su alma.

Embarazado.

Un hijo. Un hijo suyo. Un hijo suyo y de Harry.

Y entonces lo miró, y vio la verdad en sus ojos. Una nueva carcajada brotó de sus labios mientras lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

¡Un hijo!

Lo siguiente que recordaba era que había abrazado a Harry con todo el amor que había sido capaz de mostrar para luego hacerle el amor sin dejar de besar su vientre una y otra vez.

James y él se habían desvivido en atenciones para Harry a pesar de las quejas de este, después de todo, era su primer nieto e hijo respectivamente. Habían encontrado las formas mas extrañas de hacer el amor puesto que en los últimos meses Harry parecía insaciable; tanto, que el trabajo de parto comenzó justo en medio de un orgasmo común mientras Sirius se encontraba profundamente enterrado dentro de Harry mientras este lo montaba.

Michael Sirius Black.

Ese era el nombre del pequeño que había llegado a revolucionar su vida una vez mas, llenando un importante lugar dentro de su corazón. De cabello negro y ojos verdes, siendo la viva imagen de él, se había encargado de conquistar varios corazones antes de entregarle el suyo irremediablemente a Sarah, la hija de Remus y Tonks.

Pero Michael no había sido el único, habría sido imposible dada la vida sexual que llevaban y aquello quedó demostrado cuando justo un año después del nacimiento de Michael, tanto James como Harry resultaron embarazados al mismo tiempo, el resultado de esto había sido un Sirius bastante irritable y cansado durante algunos meses puesto que atender y complacer a dos Potter igualmente alterados hormonalmente era todo un reto. Sin embargo, disfrutaba alardeando ante ellos a menudo acerca de sus habilidades en la cama y su felicidad no tuvo límites cuando, finalmente, pudo tener en sus brazos a las pequeñas Emma y Elizabeth Black, hijas de James y Harry respectivamente.

Sus hijas eran extremadamente hermosas, por lo que los tres se encargaban de mantener a los hombres lo más lejos posible de ellas. Sin embargo, Fred Weasley Jr. había logrado superar todas las trabas de tres padres celosos y ahora era la pareja de Emma, quién tenía el cabello y ojos negros, era excelente en quidditch y poseía un sentido del humor que había cautivado al joven Weasley. Elizabeth, pelirroja y de ojos entre verdes y castaños, salía con el hijo de Oliver Wood, Steven.

Y finalmente, casi un año después de esto había sido Sirius quién resultara embarazado. Ahora había sido su turno de recibir los mimos y cuidados de ambos Potter quienes no parecían interesados en saber quién de los dos lo había engendrado pues lo amarían igual de cualquier forma. Pero habían supuesto que su hijo desearía saberlo aun cuando los tres fueran un padre para él por lo que quedó decidido que al nacer realizarían el hechizo de paternidad correspondiente.

La sorpresa fue enorme cuando Sirius dio a luz a dos pequeñas niños, Robert y Edward Potter, pero la sorpresa fue aun mayor al descubrir que Robert era hijo de James mientras Edward lo era de Harry. Dado que el solo hecho de haber sido capaz de engendrar a sus hijos con los hombres que amaba era un milagro, Sirius no se interesó en averiguar como era posible que ambos tuvieran un padre diferente pero hubieran sido engendrados al mismo tiempo, aunque sospechaba que tenía que ver con aquella ocasión en la que en un arranque de pasión había insistido en que Harry y James lo tomaran simultáneamente.

Robert se parecía demasiado a James en cuanto a su forma de ser, y el resultar atractivo, rebelde y bueno para el quidditch era una combinación peligrosa que, sospechaba, aprovecharía para conquistar a cuanto hombre le interesara. Si, Robert había sido el único que compartía el gusto por los hombres de sus padres y en ocasiones mantenía interesantes conversaciones acerca de sexo con ellos, en especial con Harry; también parecía ser mucho más decidido que ellos puesto que al parecer, había perdido su virginidad el verano pasado durante una visita a su mejor amigo, Derek Diggory, no podía negar que su hijo tenía buen gusto, puesto que Derek era increíblemente apuesto al igual que su hermano Cedric Jr. dos años mayor que él, lo único que resultaba una duda para Sirius, era con quién de los dos Robert habría tenido su primer experiencia, aunque sospechaba que su hijo se parecía a ellos mas de lo que creían.

Edward por otro lado, era la viva imagen de Harry en todos los sentidos y para el agudo sentido observador de Sirius no había pasado desapercibida la gran amistad surgida entre él y Eileen, la primer hija de Hermione y Víctor, quién también era una copia exacta de su madre. Tan solo habría que esperar a que Edward se decidiera a hablar y se diera cuenta de que lo que sentía por su mejor amiga no era precisamente un cariño propio de hermanos.

James, Harry y él habían sostenido una largo conversación luego del nacimiento de Robert y Edward, en donde acordaron no tener mas hijos a pesar de la inconformidad de Harry, el ojiverde había alegado que él estaba dispuesto a embarazarse al menos dos veces mas siempre y cuando Sirius hiciera lo necesario para conseguirlo; y aunque Sirius había deseado complacerlo, era conciente de que cinco hijos pequeños requerían de toda su atención, además de que de esperar hasta que fueran mayores antes de engendrar de nuevo lo convertiría en un padre algo viejo, y él deseaba estar en óptimas condiciones para sus hijos. Aquella había sido la primera discusión que tuvieran en años, y le llevó bastante tiempo convencer a Harry de que era lo mejor para todos y de que accediera a volver a su habitación.

La siguiente discusión había tenido lugar años mas tarde justo después de que Harry cumpliera treinta años. A pesar de que su amor había crecido a través de los años, Sirius comenzó a ser conciente de que llegaría el momento en el que la diferencia de edad podría causarles ciertos problemas como había sucedido ya al tomar la decisión de no traer nuevos miembros a la familia. Michael estaba por ir a Hogwarts y no tardarían en seguirle el resto de sus hermanos, y sabía que, al final, Harry necesitaría algo más, y luego de consultarlo con James, se lo hizo saber.

Harry estalló, negándose a escuchar cualquier argumento de Sirius respecto a la idea de encontrar a alguien más. Solo había accedido a tener una conversación al respecto luego de que sus gritos comenzaran a inquietar a los niños. Sirius le había explicado que el hecho de tener a alguien mas no daría por terminada su relación, puesto que se confesó incapaz de renunciar a él, incluso sugirió que en caso de que aceptara podría llevar al hombre de su elección a vivir con ellos. Harry terminó comprometiéndose a considerar la idea, y aprovechar la oportunidad si esta llegaba a presentarse, aunque en su interior Sirius sabía que lo había hecho con el único propósito de que lo dejara tranquilo.

Por fortuna, dicha oportunidad se había presentado antes de lo que cualquiera se hubiera imaginado, y Harry estaba tan desprevenido que no pudo hacer nada por evitar que sucediera. Tan solo cuatro meses después de haber mantenido aquella conversación, Ron, mejor amigo de Harry, se había divorciado de Lavander Brown, poniéndole fin a un matrimonio lleno de peleas e infelicidad en palabras del propio Ron.

Harry le había sugerido ir a desahogar sus penas a un bar situado en algún lugar escondido de Londres, incluso les había dicho a él y a James que era probable que pasara algunos días con Ron en caso de que este lo necesitara. Realmente fue una sorpresa cuando, cinco días después de esto Harry regresó contándoles lo que había pasado.

Al parecer, Ron no había tardado en descubrir que jamás estuvo enamorado de Lavander al igual que ella jamás lo amó a él, habían sido años de infidelidades en los cuáles cada uno intentó descubrir el amor. Lavander lo había logrado, motivo por el cuál ahora se habían separado. Luego de una botella de whisky de fuego, observaron sorprendidos como Draco Malfoy entraba al mismo bar y luego de intercambiar algunos insultos de rigor se sentaba a tomar con ellos. Draco seguía soltero, había tenido un sin número de amantes pero ninguno había logrado satisfacerlo por completo.

Dos botellas de whisky de fuego más y los tres habían terminado en la mansión Malfoy. Mas específicamente en la habitación de Draco.

Desnudos y teniendo sexo desenfrenado.

A la mañana siguiente en medio de un intenso dolor de cabeza, Ron pareció descubrir el motivo por el cuál jamás se había enamorado de una mujer. Le gustaban los hombres.

Y no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta que Harry y Draco habían terminado con su trasero al haberlo tomado cuantas veces se les dio la gana la noche anterior.

Draco por otra parte, admitió que siempre había deseado a Harry y Ron y que al verlos a través de la ventana del bar no pudo evitar entrar y probar suerte; aunque todo había salido mejor de lo que esperaba puesto que solo iba por Ron, ya que acababa de escuchar lo de su divorcio y pensó que podría estar necesitado de consuelo, y había terminado llevando hasta su cama a ambos.

Y Harry tuvo que reconocer que estar con ambos le había gustado. Seguía amando a Sirius. Y lo que acababa de pasar con Draco y Ron había sido solo sexo, lujuria y pasión. Pero quizá podría cumplir lo que había prometido a Sirius y aprovechar la oportunidad que se le presentaba. Si descubría que era incapaz de sentir por alguien más algo diferente a la pasión, seguro podría vivir en paz como lo había hecho hasta ahora sin que Sirius volviera a mencionar el tema; y si descubría que podía enamorarse de nuevo… bueno, ya vería que hacer.

De este modo, Harry pasó los siguientes cinco días en compañía de Draco y Ron, descubriendo los beneficios que tenía el tener a dos amantes en la cama con los cuáles podía hacer cualquier cosa que deseara. Entendiendo por primera vez lo que sentía Sirius al tomar a alguien mientras otro lo llenaba por completo.

De esta manera, pasaron algunos meses en los cuáles Harry iba de una cama a otra, descubriendo que si bien su amor por Sirius seguía intacto, un nuevo sentimiento crecía hacia el rubio y el pelirrojo. Y finalmente, en su cumpleaños número treinta y uno, Harry anunció que Draco, Ron y él se comprometerían entre ellos. Sirius jamás se cansó de agradecer que en esa realidad el hecho de mantener una relación con dos, tres o incluso más personas, no fuera un motivo de conflicto, siempre y cuando todos estuvieran de acuerdo. Incluso habrían podido vivir los cinco juntos sin problema alguno.

Harry, Draco y Ron se mudaron a la mansión Malfoy, con Harry visitándolos regularmente e incluso compartiendo su cama y haciendo el amor con él. Harry había dejado claro desde un principio que no pensaba renunciar a Sirius y este declaró que no permitiría otra cosa, puesto que tampoco deseaba alejarse de Harry.

Sus hijos se habían tomado todo muy bien, aceptando de inmediato a los dos nuevos miembros de la familia, especialmente Robert que no dejaba de bromear con Harry acerca de lo bien que estaban sus nuevos amantes y preguntándole si algún día le permitiría salir con alguno de ellos.

Y para alegría de Harry, la familia no había tardado en crecer.

Casi al instante, Harry había resultado embarazado, llenando de orgullo a Draco Malfoy cuando dio a luz a un pequeño bebé rubio y de ojos verdes que recibió el nombre de Andrew Draco Malfoy.

Casi un año después, Harry alegaba que había deseado comprobar la teoría de Sirius respecto al nacimiento de Robert y Edward; puesto que llegaron al mundo Thomas Weasley y Catherine Malfoy. Draco no tardó en echar por tierra su discurso al revelar que, la primer cosa que él y Ron habían hecho una vez que desapareció el dolor de cabeza de los tres luego de aquella primera noche juntos había sido tomar a Harry… simultáneamente. Aunque Ron no tardó en confesar que la primer cosa que habían hecho luego de que pasó el tiempo necesario después del primer parto de Harry, había sido justamente eso también.

Dos años después, Ashley y Daniel James Potter, hijos de Ron y Draco respectivamente, hicieron su aparición en la familia. Permitiendo que Harry se jactara de su hazaña al haber embarazado a ambos al mismo tiempo, claro que esto era lo menos que podía haber hecho luego de haber sufrido las explosiones de carácter de ambos hombres. Sirius y James resultaron de gran ayuda en ese tiempo, puesto que con sus cinco hijos en Hogwarts disponían de tiempo suficiente para ayudar a Harry en el cuidado de los pequeños, se mudaron a la mansión Malfoy y Sirius no dudaba en recibir a Harry en su cama y hacerle el amor todas aquellas noches en que Draco y Ron estaban de tal humor que tan solo al ver a Harry querían llenarlo de maldiciones. Al ser el primer embarazo de ambos sus emociones estaban totalmente descontroladas, y contrario a lo que todos habían supuesto luego de haber vivido los largos periodos de hambre sexual de Harry durante sus embarazos, la sola mención del sexo causaba un brusco cambio de humor en ambos hombres.

Y hacía tan solo un año, la pequeña Julia Weasley, hija de Draco y Ron, había llegado al mundo. Por fortuna, Draco había tomado mucho mejor este segundo embarazo y para gran satisfacción del trío, su anterior aversión al sexo sufrió un giro de 180°. Harry había mencionado que era probable que Julia fuera su última hija, pero al parecer, Draco no estaba dispuesto a aceptar eso hasta que lograra embarazar a Ron.

Sirius soltó un suspiro y se levantó del sillón que había estado ocupando, se dirigió a la puerta y con un nuevo suspiro, esta vez de resignación, abandono la habitación sin su varita nuevamente. Quizá podría pedirle un poco de ayuda a Harry antes de comer, y mostrarle lo que había aprendido con James la noche anterior, un poco de ejercicio siempre está bien para abrir el apetito se dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción y sus ojos brillantes de deseo.

Bajó las escaleras encontrándose con todos en el salón, sus hijos se encontraban cargando o jugando con sus hermanos pequeños mientras James conversaba con Harry junto a la chimenea y Ron y Draco se besaban apasionadamente en un rincón. El ruido producido por sus pasos pronto fue escuchado y Harry no dudó en ir a su encuentro para luego envolverlo en un fuerte abrazo y a continuación besarlo con pasión.

Todos excepto la pequeña Julia que se encontraba en brazos de Robert, corrieron a abrazarlo logrando casi derribarlo por la fuerza con que lo hicieron.

-Bien, ya que todos están aquí podrían ayudar para terminar de arreglar todo esto de una buena vez, ¡los invitados no tardan en llegar!- gritó James.

Todos comenzaron a movilizarse y pronto la mansión Potter quedó lista para dar la bienvenida a todos sus amigos y familiares.

Los Weasley, Hermione y Víktor, Neville y Luna, Remus y Tonks, los Diggory, los Wood, así como los hijos de estos se encontraban en el jardín disfrutando de la fiesta celebrada en su honor. Todos aplaudieron entusiasmados cuando Draco y Ron anunciaron que pronto serían padres nuevamente, Harry sonrió y Sirius supo por su mirada que rogaba porque Ron sufriera el mismo cambio que sufriera Draco con su segundo embarazo, también supo que se alegraba puesto que se había abstenido de tomar a Ron durante un buen tiempo para permitir que Draco y él lograran engendrar un hijo, y supo que debía apresurarse a pedirle ayuda a Harry para encontrar su varita puesto que no dudaba que por la noche se encontraría demasiado ocupado celebrando la llegada del nuevo Malfoy.

Sirius observó a la multitud, viendo a Michael abrazando a Sarah con amor, y a Edward tomando tímidamente la mano de Eileen; Emma y Elizabeth se encontraban jugando con Catherine, Ashley y Daniel, mientras que Robert se encontraba escondido tras un árbol seguramente besándose con Derek.

Andrew y Thomas volaban en unas pequeñas escobas que Harry les había comprado, y la pequeña Julia descansaba en los brazos de James.

Sirius elevó su mirada al cielo, y agradeció en silencio a aquellos misteriosos seres que habían convertido su vida en un perfecto sueño.

Fin

Bueno, aquí está, quizá algunos de ustedes me odien por haber involucrado a Harry con Draco y Ron en lugar de mantenerlo con Sirius, aunque de hecho así fue ya que jamás interrumpieron su relación.  
¿Porqué lo hice? Sinceramente no estoy segura, solo sé que mientras estaba escribiendo y dado que como el título lo dice es un mundo de fantasías, pensé que si no lo hacía aquí quizá en ningun otro fic se presentaría la oportunidad de juntar a Harry, Draco y Ron y además darles tantos hijos. Si ha alguien no le gustó esto le pido una disculpa.

Mi beta me comentó que al final ya se había confundido con tanto nombre e hijos, así es que aquí tienen una pequeña relación de padres e hijos:

Michael Sirius Black - casi 19 años  
Emma y Elizabeth Black - 17 años  
Robert y Edward Potter – 15 años

Draco - Harry: Andrew Draco Malfoy  
Ron - Harry: Thomas Weasley  
Draco - Harry: Catherine Malfoy  
Harry - Ron: Ashley Potter  
Harry - Draco: Daniel James Potter  
Ron - Draco: Julia Weasley

Draco - Ron: niño (alquien se anima a bautizarlo?)


End file.
